


Popcorn kisses

by Jeuji



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Sterek prompt. So, first date. Derek and stiles watch a movie (theater or home) and stiles talks during the whole thing because he is nervous as all get out and when they get out of the movies, fluffiness ensues. (Made in the form of someone being pushes up against a wall and tasting like salt and butter idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn kisses

They had been in the theater for five whole seconds before Stiles started talking.

At first it was small comments on the popcorn, or the pop, and how it lacked flavor. Derek was patient with him, this was their first date, and it had to go at least well.  
It took half the popcorn bag for the screen to start up, Stiles going silent as the credits began. 

Leaning in Stiles would whisper little comments, “we need to see that one next!” “Oh my god, yes, so excited!!” They were quiet enough, no one seemed to pay them any attention.

Then the movie started, Derek thought Stiles would go quiet, enjoy the film. When had Stiles ever been quiet.

It started out small, little laughs, cute little noises that made Derek look his way with a smile. 

Stiles, between bites of popcorn, telling Derek how amazing the CGI was, or how long it took to set up a fight scene.

Derek didn’t mind, it was Stiles, that was a part of his charm.

Everyone else in the theater had another opinion.

Stiles had just begun to tell Derek about one of the actors when a loud shush was heard over the crowd. 

Stiles froze, then quickly quieted down, eating his popcorn. 

A few minutes of silence later he was right back to talking, if anything more enthusiastic then before. Derek took a sip of the pop- silently agreeing that it tasted like shit, all the while listening to Stiles babble.

A guy a few rows down separated from his girlfriend to turn around, “either you shut up, or I’ll do it for you!” He hissed, glaring at the two of them.

Stiles went red, head tilting down to the popcorn, he muttered a small ‘sorry’ as the guy turned around.

With gentle fingers, Derek grasped Stiles own buttery ones and squeezed, giving his date an encouraging smile.

Returning the smile with a small one of his own, Stiles continued to tell Derek little details, but in a whispered tone.

Soon enough Derek found himself watching as Stiles let out a huge laugh at the screen. The young man nudging and pointing to Derek.

"Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up! No one needs to hear your stupid fucking voice!" The same guy turned and yelled, making Stiles gape a little,- cheeks red in embarrassment. 

There wasn’t many people in the theater, but the ones there watched, no longer interested in the movie.

"I-", Stiles began, the guy rolling his eyes, "seriously, you fucking brat, shut up, no body cares."

Derek glared at the guy, then looked to Stiles who had gone uncomfortably quiet.

Grabbing Stiles hand, Derek stood. His date getting even redder, Derek led him down the aisle.

"Fuck thank god, take the kid away!" 

Derek paused, “we’re leaving because if I have to hear or see your girlfriend try and blow you one more time I going to vomit.”

The girlfriend went red, and the guy just looked pissed, not that Derek cared, he was too busy taking Stiles out of the theater.

It took getting to his car for Derek to realize Stiles had been saying his name, “Derek-hey! Slow down, come on-“

Derek stopped, letting go, “I-sorry,” he said, Stiles shook his head. “No- it’s fine, I was just surprised,” he paused, “I’m sorry for that.”

He looked away, not willing to make eye contact with Derek, “don’t be, that guy- he was the only one there who had a problem with you.”

Stiles kicked a rock on the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets, “you weren’t annoyed?” He asked with a wince, Derek rolled his eyes. 

"Stiles, a little talking isn’t going to kill me." 

Stiles scoffed, “who knows with you, mr. invincible werewolf.” 

Derek stepped closer to Stiles, dragging him in by the pockets of his hoodie, until he was flush against the werewolf. “Stiles- I quite like your talking,” Derek said, nuzzling Stiles neck, feeling him swallow against the touch.

"Yeah-?" He said breathily, licking his lips. "Yeah, I also enjoy popcorn, any left?" Stiles blinked at Dereks words, "I-no I left it in the theater. Are you seriously thinking about popcorn at a moment like now-" he was cut off by Derek pushing him against the Toyota.

"Yeah, you think if I kiss you you’ll still taste like butter?" 

Stiles blinked, then started laughing, “oh man that was so cheesy!” 

He continued to laugh until Derek pulled away, but he didn’t get far. 

After all, what movie date wasn’t complete without butter flavored kisses against a car?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some more prompts! onehaleofafire.tumblr.com


End file.
